Jack Frost y Flaming Rose
by LillyBronx
Summary: Elizabeth Rose, la chica que Jack a estado buscando se encunetra con Jack Frost después de que el hobmbre de la luna la convierte en FlamingRose, Jack y Rose se odian por que no saben quien fue Rose y por que son opuestos en todo sentido, ya se imaginaran por que... Hobre de la luna convoca un nuevo guardian que es: Flaming Rose...
1. JackFROST

Unos años después de que salvamos a los niños de Pitch una bomba cayó en el hogar de Jamie lo mato a él y a todos los que crían en mi, para quienes no era invisible…

Tal parece que ya ningún niño cree en mí, he estado ocupado pensando en mis recuerdos del pasado y encostre a alguien en el seguro ya no existe nadie vive tanto tiempo, pero me hubiera gustado saberlo antes para tan solo haberla visto una vez más…


	2. Flaming Rose

Hola, me puedes llamar FlamingRose, mi vida es simple, me la paso molestando y calentando las cosas, digamos que si es raro pero ha sido así desde que Hombre de la Luna me saco de ese volcán fue raro pero descubrí que puedo quemar y hacerle lo que yo quiera a las cosas…

Estoy sola a pesar de que puedo ser muy buena y tener muchos amigos nadie me ve, de cualquier manera me gusta pero no es lo mismo ver a todos divirtiéndose con lo que hago y verme a mi divirtiéndome sola…


	3. Chapter 1

**En el Polo Norte**

Santa: (Activa la señal).  
Toth: Vamos Santa nos necesita…  
Conejo de Pascua: Ya voy…  
Sandy: (Va a el Polo norte)  
JackFost: No de nuevo…

**Todos lo Guardines en el Polo**

Santa: Hombre de la luna convoca un nuevo guardián…

Hada de los Dientes: ¿Quién?

**Hombre de la Luna crea la figura de FlamingRose**

Santa: ¿FlamingRose?

Conejo: ¿Qué?, esa chica es un caos quemo mi huevos de pascua…

JackFrost: (Asombrado) ¿Quién es ella?

Santa: Parece que Jack no conoce a Rose…  
Toth: Pero Jack ¿Seguro que jamás te has topado con ella?, si es tu opuesto…

Jack: No lo siento, pero se ve tan…

Conejo: Jack, ¿Quieres acompañarme a reclutarla?

Jack: ¿Qué si no?, (Carraspeo disimulado) Si, claro.


	4. Chapter 2

Bunnymund: Hola Rose…

Rose: Conejo, estas enojado por lo de…

Bunnymund: No, vine por eso, gracias por todo lo que hiciste ese día.

Rose: De nada…

Bunnymund: Mira al suelo.

Rose: (Mira como hay un túnel) (Se resbala) (Grita) ¿Qué hago aquí?

Santa: Bienvenida al Polo Norte Guardiana.

Rose: Que yo soy qué.

Bunnymund: Para mi mala suerte, una nueva guardiana.

Rose: (Lo voltea a ver y quema su Huevo de Hielo con un chasquido)

Jack: (Lo congela)

Rose: (Lo voltea a ver con rabia, se acerca a él, se pone tu contra tu) Congelaste mi fuego.

Jack: Y tu quemase mi hielo (Con rabia).

Rose: ¿Qué tal un poco de calor? (Pone su mano en el hombro de Jack y lo empieza a quemar)

Jack: ¿Y qué tal un poco de frio? (Pone su mano en la cintura de Rose y la empieza a congelar)

Tooth: (Los intenta separar) Ahh (Algo la lanza hacia atrás), los dos juntos crean una especie de campo calorífico me quemaron congelante mente (Sacudiendo sus manos).

**Una combinación de Hielo y fuego los envuelve.**

Rose: ¿Quién eres?

Jack: JackFrost, ¿Y tu pequeña altanera?

Rose: FlamingRose, y soy de tu edad tonto.

Sandy: (Con su magia trata de separarlos)

Santa: Basta (Grita)

Jack y Rose: (Se separan y caen arrodillados al suelo con una mano en el suelo y la otra en el estomago, se voltean a ver y se ven con retracción) (Se paran poco a poco)

Santa: Jack, ¿Qué te pasa? Ella es nueva.

Jack: Y poderosa (Entre dientes).

Santa: Y Rose ¿Cómo pudiste? Siempre has estado en mi lista blanca.

Rose: (Entre dientes) Tal vez porque nunca prestas atención a lo que hago, (Enojada) No soporto que apaguen mi fuego.

Jack: Y yo sí que quemen mi hielo ¿No?

Rose: Así que tú también eres un guardián, ¿Cuál es tu centro eh? ¿La locura?

Jack: ¿Cómo sabes de centros?

Rose: Conocía a Faith el fue un guardián hasta que todos dejaron de creer en él y murió (Tragando saliva).

Santa: ¿Toda vía lo recuerdas?

Rose: Sí y parece que tu no.

Santa: Rose, el Hombre de la Luna te ha elegido para nueva guardiana.

Rose: De veras, ¿Y Quien le dijo que voy a aceptar?

Jack: Tienes que…

Rose: Parece que no soy la única que no quería ser guardiana…

Jack: Yo si quiero…

Santa: Jack, Rose se quedara contigo hasta que quiera ser guardiana…

Rose: Quieres juntar a JackFrost con FlamingRose, hahaha, (Seria) eso no pasara.  
Santa: Si lo hará ¿Oh no Jack?

Jack: Si, todo sea por el bien de los niños…

Rose: ¿De qué les sirvo yo solo quemo y caliento las cosas? No entiendo de qué les serviría como guardiana, no soy especial, nadie cree en mí.

Jack: Entiendo cómo te sientes…

Santa: Es que no lo entienden tienen el mismo poder y pueden causar el mismo daño los dos uno al otro, tienen el mismo poder pero con otras características.

Rose: Conejo…

Bunnymund: Que paso…

Rose: ¿Te quedan huevos cocidos?

Bunnymund: Si…

Rose: Perfecto (Toma una de las esferas portales de santa y la usa para abrir un portal a la isla de Pascua) Si vas a estar con migo sígueme el paso…

Santa: Cuídala…

Jack: Claro porque tengo que cuidar a quien intento matarme…


	5. Chapter 3

Isla de Pascua

Rose: ¿Has probado los huevos cocidos?

Jack: Sabes que no necesitamos comer ¿No?

Rose: Claro pero de probar no es malo, mira esto (Lanza el huevo por los aires y lo quema)

Jack: (Lo cacha)

Rose: Pruébalo.

Jack: No gracias no como cosas quemadas…

Rose: Vamos y yo probare algo congelado.

Jack: Solo si admites que…

Rose: El hielo es genial.

Jack: (Complacido) Y el fuego también.

Rose: (Sonríe)

Jack: No eres como te imagine…

Rose: En cerio ¿Cómo me imaginaste?

Jack: No te imagine, simplemente te vi y creí que eras súper.

Rose: Y, descubriste que soy una x en la que nadie cree…

Jack: Descubrí, que eres genial.

Rose: (Se sonrojo) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de casi congelarme?

Jack: Pues, porque tu casi me derretiste, ¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde vienes?

Rose: No tengo idea solo sé que mi nombre es Elizabeth Rose.

Jack: (Se queda petrificado al escuchar el nombre).

Rose: Jack, ¿Estas bien?


	6. Chapter 4

Sonido lejano: Rose…

Rose: Jack, ¿Lo oyes?

Jack: (Sigue absorto)

Aparece un hueco de Bunnymund bajo Rose…

Rose: (Cae y grita) Jack…!

Jack: Rose…! (Salta hacia el hueco, pero el hueco se cierra y el choca contra el piso).

Rose: (Cae por el hueco hasta llegar a una casa oscura)(Encuentra una nota)

Note: Necesito hablar contigo… Att. Bunnymund

Bunnymund: (Sale de las sombras) Detente

Rose: (Se sobresalta) Eres tú, me asustaste.

Bunnymund: Se lo que estás haciendo…

Rose: Pues yo no…

Bunnymund: Tú quieres a Jack…

Rose: Pues es mi amigo…

Bunnymund: Pero quieres que se enamore de ti…

Rose: ¿Qué yo qué?

Bunnymund: No puedes hacer eso, Tooth lo ama, ¿Le harías eso a Tooth?

Rose: ¿Pero de qué hablas?

Bunnymund: Le gustas a Jack, Tienes que tratarlo mal, hazlo llorar.

Rose: ¿Y si no que?

Bunnymund: Cargare todas mis fuerzas contra ti.

Rose: Pero él es mi amigo…

Bunnymund: Si te vuelves más su amigo el se enamorara más de ti.

Rose: No le gusto, el es hielo y yo soy fuego, el sabe quien fue y yo no, el se conoce y los conoce además no le puedo gustar a él a alguien tan… tan… (Carraspea) Alguien tan diferente…

Bunnymund: Estabas a punto de decir especial.

Rose: No.

Bunnymund: Si yo lo sé…

Rose: No.

Bunnymund: Si lo has amado desde que eras Elizabeth Rose…

Rose: ¿Lo conocía?...

Bunnymund: Sabe demasiado.

Tooth: Conejo, vamos sabe más de lo que debe, demasiado solo para ella podrá usarlo en nuestra contra y luchar por lo que quiere, y quitarme a alguien una vez más.

Rose: Tooth, ¿De qué hablas? Explícame si no lo se no podre hacer nada para evitarlo, necesito mis memorias, ahora más que nunca…

Tooth: No lo harás, ya me has quitado a alguien una vez y no lo harás de nuevo, no con el…

Rose: Merezco saber quien soy…

Tooth: Vamos conejo, sabe lo que tiene que hacer si quiere que piense en devolverle sus memorias.

Rose: No alto (Con lagrimas en los ojos).

Tooth y Conejo: (Desaparecen en las sombras).


	7. Chapter 5

**(Aparece un hueco debajo de Rose)**

Rose: (Grita)

* * *

**(El hueco la lleva a donde estaba con Jack)**

Jack: Rose, ¿Estás bien?

Rose: (Se agacha y trata de que Jack no la vea llorar) ¿Importa?

Jack: (Extrañado) Pues si pero… (Emocionado) Creo que te conozco desde hace un tiempo, desde que eras

Elizabeth Rose.

Rose: Necesito mis memorias de vuelta (Enojada consigo misma) Enserio, debiste de ser un chico con suerte.

Jack: ¿Rose, que es lo que tienes?

Rose: (Gritando) ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Que yo no encajo aquí eso es lo que pasa, tú tienes amigos Conejo, Santa hasta

tienes Novia, Tooth, ¿Sabes? Tú te mereces estar aquí yo no…

Jack: Rose (Se acerca para calmarla) Calma, tu eres mi verdadera amiga.

Rose: Si me tocas, te derrito.

Jack: ¿Qué te sucede? Creí que éramos amigos…

Rose: ¿Enserio? Te creíste ese cuento (Riéndose) Creíste que yo lo más cool de la tierra seria tu amiga…

Jack: ¿Qué te paso? Tú no eras así…

Rose: Bien dicho, No lo era, Ahora en cambio si o soy.

Jack: Pero…

Rose: Espero no verte de nuevo (Desaparece en una aro de alas de fuego).

Jack: Que le paso ella no es así.

* * *

**(En la sima de un árbol)**

Rose: (Llorando) Que acabe de hacer, todo solo por mis memorias, ellas no importan cuando él está cerca, ¿Quiénera yo?, ¿Qué le quite a Tooth?, Ella me odia y ha hecho que yo haga que Jack me odie…

Hadita: (Sonriendo)

Rose: Te me acercas y te quemo me vale un diente lo que diga Tooth.

Hadita: (Con cara de enojada)

Rose: Vamos, sabes lo que me hizo.

Hadita: (Asintiendo)

Rose: Entonces sabes que me odia…

Hadita: (Negando con la cabeza).

Rose: ¿No me odia?

Hadita: (Mirando a Rose).

Rose: ¿Qué ella qué? ¿Me tiene celos? ¿De qué?, Tiene todo, a Jack, ser guardiana, casi todos creen en ella…

Hadita: (Negando con la cabeza)

Rose: ¿De qué hablas?

Hadita: (Apunta a Jack total mente desconcertado)

Rose: No la ama a ella, el ama a alguien más…

Hadita: (Asintiendo)

Rose: ¿Qué he hecho? (Se pone a llorar).


	8. Chapter 6

Nunca pongo esto pero quiero empezar a hacerlo, si quieren encontrarle más emocion a el capitulo escuchen el finalizar del capitolo anterior este cancion y imaginense como si Jack le estuviera dedcando a a Rose en su mente, el link se los dejo abajo ah si y la cancion no es mia solo que le queda un poco a Jack y a Rose:

LInk:  watch?v=l5mH9HFIfb4

* * *

Jack: (Encuentra a Rose llorando) Ah eres tu lucecita.

Rose: Jack no, lo siento, no fue mi culpa, yo no quería…

Jack: ¿Tratas de disculparte? Flamita…

Rose: Jack no…

Jack: Valla ahora resulta que el fuego es bipolar…

Rose: Lo siento.

Jack: Tú no eres quien yo conocía.

Rose: No sé quien soy ni quien fui, solo sé que acabe de destruir lo más importante que me quedaba…

Jack: ¿Qué?

AlexNatrure: Jack, ¿Qué le haces a Rose?

Jack: ¿Alex?

Alex: Si, ¿Rose, estas bien?

Rose: (Llorando) Aléjate…

Alex: Rose estas helada ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Rose: Nada…

Jack: (Preocupado) ¿Cómo que helada?, ella es fuego…

Alex: ¿Algunas vez te has sentido caliente?

Jack: Si, cuando ella casi me derrite.

Alex: Escucha cuando un hijo de la luna se deprime comienza a perder su poder…

Jack: Si yo me deprimo me caliento…

Alex: Si.

Jack: Oh no, Rose, Rose, lo siento no creí que esto te afectara tanto.

Rose: No es eso es… es…

Jack: Rose…

Rose: Tooth (Vomitando hielo).

Alex: Esta muy mal, tendremos que llevarla a un lugar caliente, si se termina de congelar…

Jack: Vamos…

Alex: Te derretirás…

Jack: No importa.

Rose: Si, si lo hace (Desapareciendo en Fuego congelado)

Jack: Rose…

Alex: La tengo que encontrar…

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Alex: Es mi amiga, ella ayuda a que mis plantas estén sanas.

Jack: Te ayuda porque no tiene de otra…

Alex: Calla te.

Jack: ¿Me lo dices a mí? Rojo.

Alex: ¿Algún problema con mi pelo? Frio

Jack: Hahaha…

Alex: Si cuando llegue le decías lucecita a Rose, para hacerla sentir mal.

Jack: Al menos yo si soy un guardián.

Alex: ¿Y eso a mí me importa?

* * *

**(Casa de Rose)**

Rose: Alex tenía razón pero porque me pasa esto estoy triste pero lo que pasa es que estoy incompleta.

LightingJeff: (Llega a la velocidad de un rayo junto a Rose) Hola, Rose, estas helada, se que odias que haga esto pero no te dejare congelarte así nada más (La electrifica con un rayo).

Rose: Gracias Jeff, Ya no me siento tan mal, oye que tal si me ayudas a recuperar mis memorias…

Jeff: Escuche que eres guardiana, cool ¿No?

Rose: Necesito que te concentres…

Jeff: Sabes que odio hacer eso…

Rose: Vamos hermano ayúdame…

Jeff: ¿Me llamaste hermano?

Rose: Si, eso somos ¿No?, los dos somos fuego.

Jeff: Si pero tú eres más importante.

Rose: En mi plan no.

Jeff: No se.

Rose: Vamos Toaster.

Jeff: Si prometes no volver a llamar me así.

Rose: Lo prometo…

Jeff: ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Rose: En recuperar mis memorias.

Jeff: Hablas de robarle a Tooth, lo siento eso no lo hare santa me pondrá en la lista negra.

Rose: Vamos…

Jeff: No, lo siento (Sale a la velocidad de la luz).

Rose: Cobarde,(Debilitandose) oh no de nuevo, hace frio…


	9. Chapter 7

**Se que es una forma diferente a como escribo los otros Fics pero creo que este capitulo necesita más descripciones, Logan esta inspirado en mi artista favorito, Logan Lerman se que no es normal por que se convertiria en algo así como un crossver pero no lo es, si quieren pueden buscar fotos de el para darse una idea de como es, la pagina o el buscador de fotos que tiene mejores fotos de el se llama We Heart It y ahi entran a la parte de fotos y buscan su nombre, es solo si quieren así y la canción del capitulo pasado se llama The Poison del album Almos Alice por si la quieren buscar , una de los comenterios dice que no lo ha podido checar, de todos modos voy a poder mi Tumblr en mi perfil en el cual subire fotos de La historia y canciones y todo por si les llegaa interesar a sí y otra cosa disfrutenla, si les gusto este estilo medio conbinado avisenme para que pueda seguir escribiendo así y si no les gusto mucho tambien avisenme para que siga con lo normal, nadie ha sido malo con migo respecto a las criticas así que gracias a todas y todos y porfa no dejen de comentar no saben lo feliz que me hacen al comentar, me siento apreciada por que pues no se si ustedes lo sieten al leer los comentarios que te dejan pero te inspiran y este capitulo me inspire mucho, es de los más largos que he escrito gracias a sus comentarios y que escucho musica cuando la escucho me siento poderosa y siento que puedo escribir más no dejen de comentar y gracias a la primera comentarista, gracias a ti me senti lo suficiente valiente para seguir con esta historia ah si y si sienten que la historia se pone muy melosa o algo así avinsenme plis, yo sigo los consejos, los quiero a todos...**

**Y EMPEZEMOS:**

* * *

Rose se sentía tan fría como un iceberg, no podía contenerse, estaba muriendo.  
Como Rose vivía desde hace unos 400 años conocía las casas de los ricos y sabia cuando salían de vacaciones así que decidió que lo más prudente que podía hacer para no empeorar era ir a la casa más caliente que conocía, tal vez no la más caliente literalmente pero si la que tenía más sistemas de calefacción, era una casa en NY de un chico famoso o un poco su nombre era…

En fin, Rose se sentía muy mal así que tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar a esa casa pronto, se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ya que si no lo hacía ahora la electrificación que le había dado LightingJeff se agotaría y por lo tanto ella desaparecería, se levanto y con otro de sus aros de fuego… bueno está vez ya no era de fuego si no que parecía más de hielo por que se creó con todo lo azul que tiene el fuego naciente…  
Apareció en el segundo piso de la casa en la habitación principal, fue directo al baño, ya en el baño abrió la manija izquierda de la llave haciendo que el agua saliera lo más caliente que el agua era capaz y entro, no, no se quemo al fin y al cabo ella es fuego no se puede quemar, al menos no de ese modo…  
Rose escucho un sonido, de llaves, luego un crujido, era la puerta abriéndose, Rose no se preocupo, sabía que los humanos no podían verla y si era un guardián tampoco era preocupante ella siempre se usaba las tinas como piscina, siempre con ese traje de baño completo con hueco en la parte de atrás dejando ver una marca de fuego como una quemadura de las que se le hacen a las vacas con ese hierro solo que con una forma no usual, no era un número si no era… siempre con aquel mismo traje de baño color Rojo pero no cualquier rojo si no el que adoptan las rosas después del roció de la mañana.

Sin embargo quien subía no era un guardián si no era un chico de aproximadamente unos 17 años era ligeramente alto como de 1.74, castaño pero de unos ojos azules como el mar que te comían el alma.  
Rose lo logro percibir y no se preocupo ni siquiera por apagar la regadera estaba muy debilitada, cuando el chico escucho la regadera entro al baño y se percato de que había algo en el agua, el no lo podía percibir con los ojos pero si podía ver como el agua se agitaba, toco el agua y saco su mano rápidamente, el agua estaba hirviendo, tan caliente como una olla directamente en el fuego así que abrió la otra llave de baño, cuando Rose sintió lo frio que estaba grito y por alguna extraña razón, quizás fue el destino él la escucho.

* * *

Logan: ¿Quién está ahí?

Rose: ¿Me escuchas?

Logan: Pero por supuesto no estoy sordo, ahora muéstrate experto (Con una secadora en la mano amenazandocomo si fuera un pistola).

Rose: La decisión de que me veas no está en mí si no en ti ahora por favor devuelve el agua a su estado original o me congelare…

Logan: Pero… si lo hago te quemare, además ¿Cómo que yo decido si quiero verte?

Rose: Pero claro, necesitas creer y además FlamingRose nunca se quema…

Logan: ¿FlamingRose?

Rose: Sí ella misma.

Logan: ¿No tú eres un cuento de niños?

Rose: Claro que lo soy pero también soy de verdad ahora devuelve el agua a su estado original (Insistente).

Logan: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para verte?

Rose: Creer, ahora ya pon el agua en caliente.

Logan: (Devuelve el agua a caliente y se frota los ojos) ¿Tú eres FlamingRose? (Boquiabierto).

Rose: Si y gracias por lo del agua.

* * *

Logan se quedo con la boca abierta, el había dejado de creer en ese tipo de cosas desde que tenía 13 años, cuando la vio quedo impresionado, era la cosa más hermosa que él jamás se había Imaginado, era perfecta, Castaña de pelo largo hasta la cintura y rizado, ojos tan negros como la noche pero con una mirada dulce que lo petrificaba, delgada, nunca había visto a una persona tan perfecta como ella pero sin embargo se veía agotada.

* * *

Logan: ¿En verdad eres real?

Rose: (Le tendió la mano).

Logan: (Con un poco de miedo la toco) Creí que al ser fuego serias caliente no fría.

Rose: Y así debería de ser simplemente que estoy un poco enferma y como tu casa es la más caliente en la que he estado pues era el único lugar en el que se me había ocurrido recuperarme.

Logan: ¿Habías estado en mi casa antes?

Rose: Si…  
Logan: Sabes que eso es como profanar tumbas ¿No?, no es normal que entres a la casa de una persona si esta no lo sabe además ¿No deberías de avisar antes de entrar?

Rose: Si todos me vieran lo haría pero considerando que eres el único ser humano que me ve porque nadie cree en FlamingRose no creo poder preguntar ni pedir permiso.

Logan: Es algo lógico pero… ¿Por qué en mi casa?

Rose: Te lo he dicho ya, eres la única persona que tiene tantas cosas calientes en su casa.

Logan: Y que piensas hacer ahora.

Rose: Tratar de quemarme lo suficiente para recobrar mis fuerzas.

Logan: ¿Sabes?, conozco un logar en el que te podrías rostizar…

Rose: Llévame…

Logan: No puedo, la única forma de llegar es en helicóptero y para llegar a un centro de helicópteros tendríamos que ir en moto y en la moto hace frio…

Rose: No puede ser, tengo que dormir, ¿De pura casualidad tienes alguna cama de agua?

Logan: Solo la de mi cuarto…

Rose: Perfecto, ¿Dónde está?

Logan: ¿Donde dormiré yo si tú te quedas con mi cuarto?

Rose: ¿De qué tamaño es tu cama?

Logan: KING…

Rose: Súper, ya no te preocupes, llévame a tu cuarto…

Logan: Pero…

Rose: Solo hazlo.

Logan: De acuerdo…

* * *

**(Logan llevo refunfuñando a Rose su cuarto)**

Rose: De acuerdo, acuéstate del lado derecho.

Logan: (Expresión de ¡¿Qué?!)

Rose: Hazlo…

Logan: No hasta que me expliques que sucederá.

Rose: De acuerdo si tú te acuestas del lado Derecho y yo del Izquierdo, el colchón de agua creara un efecto invernadero que hará que tú me pases tu calor y el de las cosas que absorbas y yo te pase mi frio, eso me hará sentir mejor y no estaré tan mal cuando despierte, eso me dejara aguantar la moto y el helicóptero hasta llegar al lugar en el que me rostizare.

Logan: ¿No hay otra forma?

Rose: Si pero no te gustara, en la mañana te la explicare ahora si eres tan amable de dormirte seria muy feliz…

Logan: De acuerdo…

* * *

Logan se acostó y se quedo volteado hacia el lado derecho toda la noche mientras rose quedo volteada hacia el izquierdo del mismo modo que el toda la noche, Logan pensaba que apenas amaneciera todo iba a regresar a la normalidad y que todo era un sueño pero al despertar descubrió que nada fue un sueño, cuando despertó encontró a Rose pero de lo que estaba ayer.

* * *

Logan: ¿Rose?

Rose: Parece que no funciono, yo debía de dormir del otro lado…

Logan: Cual era la otra forma, no te dejare morir…

Rose: (Le dice al oído)

Logan: (Se queda mirándola con ternura y la besa).

Rose: (Recupera su calor).

Logan: Tengo frio (Temblando).


	10. Chapter 8

** Este es el siguiente cap espero que les guste, sigan comentando plis se siente bonito que la gente comente los fics que tu haces y cuando hay muchos comentarios me siento más inspirada y le pongo más cosas a los caps, las quiero mucho lectoras y nos leemos después, así y lo de la ****incógnita que le dejo a mis caps bueno una amiga que lo leyó se enojo con migo por tanta incógnita pero sin ella no seguirían leyendo... espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios abajo.**

* * *

Rose absorbió todo el calor que Logan tenía ella ya no sabía que hacer ella era solo solo Rose y lo podía calentar pero era peligroso como siempre todo tenia que ser peligroso.

* * *

Rose: ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te mueras?

Logan: No se solo me dijiste como darte mi calor no como devolverme un poco (Con un brazo en el estomago).

Rose: Haber te puedo calentar pero temo calentarte mucho y ademas si eso pasa también yo pierdo mi calor así que…

Logan: Sabes, si encontraras la solución ahora no pasaría nada malo con migo.

Rose: No presiones (Se queda pensando un momento) Ah ya se, solo tienes que, que, ¿Dónde está tu sabana más caliente?

Logan: Ahí (Apuntando hacia el closset).

Rose: (Toma la sabana y la calienta, tratando de no quemarla la calienta un poco, toma una tijera y le hace unos huecos) Ten, te calentara cuando estés conduciendo la moto.

* * *

Rose y Logan bajaron las hermosas escaleras de una de las casas más grandes de todo NY y bajaron dirigidos al garaje en el cual Logan arranco a la moto, el no sabía que estaba haciendo, con trabajo y asimilaba que estaba con un ser que sale en cuentos de niños y que ese ser que a pesar de ser algo así como mítico era la chica más hermosa que el jamas había visto, salió en su moto con Rose en la parte de atrás, Rose jamas se había subido a una moto pero fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, ella sentía el viento en su cara y hubiera deseado que el camino fuera infinito, era algo muy acercado a cuando ella volaba pero nada, nunca la había hecho sentirse así, el viento en su cara agitando su pelo con un chico que aunque a Rose le costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo era el mortal más guapo que había conocido pero ella sabía que no se podía enamorar, no podía por que si lo hacía, ella sabe que el no vivirá para siempre y por lo contrario si se salvaba de esta ella sí, ella se quedaría de 15 años por toda la eternidad mientras aquel mortal crecería cada ves más y se convertiría en un honre adulto mientras ella sería no, ya tenía como unos 400 años y era joven por que comparado con lo que había vivido Norte o Bunnymund eso la mantendría joven, lo que más le dolía a Rose era el hecho de que Logan podía enamorarse de ella y ella tendría que desaparecer y tratar de nunca volver a verlo, solo el hecho del miedo que eso le causaba la petrificaba, ella sintió ese momento como uno de los más importantes el viaje en la moto le permitió despejar sus pensamientos y hacer que ella se sintiera mejor cambiar todo darle más en que pensar pero ella sobretodo no podía pensar en, en el, el único e inigualable, la persona con los hijos más hermosos que conocía, la más inteligente y audaz la que más analizaba y comprendía las cosas a su modo alguien que ella nunca olvidara con quien amaba pelear, en lo único que Rose no pudo dejar de pensar en todo el viaje en la moto era en Jack Frost.

Cuando llegaron al centro de helicópteros Logan se sentía un poco mejor parese que el invento de Rose, aunque un poco ridículo funciono, bajaron y todo se le quedaban viendo con cara de WTF llego con quien atendía las rentas de helicóptero y...

* * *

Logan: Hey Erl

Erl: Oh, señorito Logan, uno de mis mejores clientes ¿Qué necesita esta vez?

Logan: Solo necesito un helicóptero para 2.

Erl: No se si se da cuanta pero con todo respeto usted esta solo.

Logan: (Tragando saliva) Ehem claro que me doy cuanta solo que, que pues ya sabe, necesito más espacio por que, por que quiero un helicóptero más grande, para presumir (Risa nerviosa)

Erl: (Cara de: Este tipo esta loco) Si señorito en seguida checo si trago algo disponible (Investigando en la computadora) Apropósito, no pude evitar notar su nuevo abrigo se ve algo diferente…

Logan: De verdad, es la moda del 2031 diseñada por el diseñador más famoso de la tierra.

Erl: ¿Cómo se llama?

Logan: Ehm (Pensando) York McPiere, pero por favor es urgente que lo revise.

Erl: De acuerdo esta en el piso 3, búsquelo en la puerta 5 y ya sabe que hacer después.

Logan: Gracias Señor, Rose vamos.

Erl: Señor no hay nadie tras usted, con todo respeto.

Logan: ¿Me esta cuestionando?

Erl: No señorito (En tono de miedo).

Logan: Muy bien.

* * *

Salió de la recepción dirigiendo al piso 5 pero antes de apretar el botón se aseguro de que Rose estuviera a lado de el y cursaron miradas, el encogió sus hombros tratando de decir ni modos.

* * *

Rose: Te tomaron a loco.

Logan: Si, me di cuenta cuando me dijo que solo era uno, por lo del helicóptero para 2.

Rose: No, déjate de eso el colmo fue cuando me dijiste "Vamos Rose" y te miro con cara de loco.

Logan se Empieza a reír.

El elevador para en el 2 piso y entonces 2 personas entraron en el elevador y lo vieron reír se solo y se comenzaron a a verse uno al otro como pensando "Este tipo está loco",

* * *

Ros los piro con enojo así que se empezó a calentar de más y empezó a hacer muchísimo calor en el elevador, el suéter de uno de los dos casi se quema pero una de las dos personas lo apago antes de que la otra se queme, las dos personas se estaban derritiendo y como Logan casi no sentía calor por que todo su calor se había frío asi que el solo sentía un calor leve y rico como el de su calefacción como el de su casa minetras los otros dos lo veían creyendo que el era un alíen o algo así. cuando llegaron al piso 5 Logan se bajo, por que ellos se dirigían al 6 piso.

* * *

Logan: Rose, casi los derrites.

Rose: Te estaban molestando, nadie molesta a mis amigos.

Logan: No dijeron nada.

Rose: No lo gritaron pero como yo estaba detrás de ellos los oí secretearse…

Logan: No lo tenías que hacer.

Rose: Ademas, no fue intencional, cuando me enojo me caliento y me enojo que molestaran a alguien que trata de salvarme la vida.

Logan: Mira es allí.

Rose: Vamos.

Subieron al helicóptero y comenzaron su camino, ya en mar abierto Rose y Logan empezaron a platicar y platicar.

Logan: Rose, me empieza a dar frio.

Rose: ¿Qué? (Preocupada).

Logan: Se desmaya.

Rose: (Desesperada) Logan, Logan despierta (Comienza a llorar) Logan no, podemos morir yo no se manejar helicópteros Logan Logan...


	11. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que la escuela no me había dejado seguir escribiendo. Love U espero que les guste...**

* * *

Rose: (Desesperada) ¿Que puedo hacer? Logan esta muriendo.

* * *

Rose abrazo a Logan con todas sus fuerzas y se mantuvo a lado de él, el helicóptero se mantuvo pero Rose sabia que eso solo iba a durar hasta que la gasolina se acabara y cuando eso pasara, los 2 quedarían sumergidos en agua y cuando eso pasara ella se sacrificaría por él, no iba a soportar verlo morir, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió ella jamás lo había intentado pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿No? Ella solo deseaba que no fuera la ultima.

* * *

Rose: (Abraza a Logan lo más fuerte que jamás abrazo a alguien) Viento Llévame a un lugar seguro…

* * *

El viento la levanto y como ella lo abrazaba el se levanto con ella llevándolos a un pequeña isla en medio de ese enorme lugar, una isla con arenas blancas y hermosas y había muchas frutas, en el momento en que el viento saco a Rose y a Logan del helicóptero este se cayo al agua destrozándose en millones de pedazos.

* * *

**(Ya en la Isla)**

Rose: Esto te hará bien (Lo comienza a calienta con su mano).

Rose sintió una extraña presencia que se la hacia familiar, de las sombras salió una persona que ella conocía y muy bien.

Rose: ¿Valentín?

Valentín: Por favor llámame Eros, me gusta más el nombre que me dieron los Griegos que el de los Americanos.

Rose: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eros: Vine por que me robaron una flecha y creo que tu fuiste, ya veo en quien la usaste (Apuntando a Logan que estaba tirado en la playa) pero, sabes que eso no está permitido para los seres eternos ¿No? Además yo soy mucho mejor que el no entiendo como la usaste en el y no en mi, aunque claro con esa carita no necesitabas ninguna flecha…

Rose: Por favor, yo no usaría una de tus flechas y menos en, espera, ¿Por qué dices que la use en el?

Eros: Está loco por ti lo percibo desde aquí.

Rose: Ay no, justo lo que me temía, no me puede estar pasando esto, primero Tooth no me da mis memorias y ahora un mortal se enamora de mi.

Eros: Espera dices que Tooth no te dio tus memorias, que tierna sigue enamorada de mi y no quiere que te des cuentas de lo que pasaba cuando eras Elizabeth Rose…

Rose: De que me hablas (Cuestionando)

Eros: Pues que en tus épocas de ser humana yo salía con ella y que cuando te vi, lo admito me gustaste un poco y pues ya sabes digamos que corte con ella, cuando se entero que te habías convertido en un ser eterno se enojo con migo por que decía que yo se lo pedí a Hombre de la luna y que era mi culpa de que ahora Jack y tu fueran seres eternos, digamos que ella estaba celosa de ti por que le gustabas a Jack antes de que el fuera JackFrost.

Rose: Jack… y yo nos conocíamos y ¿Ella me odia por eso?

Eros: Si, para darme celos ella trato de salir con Jack pero el no creía en ella y no la pudo ver, eso la enojo pero lo peor era que tu si podías verme a pesar que creías que era un extranjero.

Rose: Entonces ¿Me odia por que yo le gustaba a Jack?

Eros: Hm… Sí algo por el estilo, entonces no usaste esa flecha en el eso quiere decir que no te gusta.

Rose: ¿Perdón?

Eros: ¿Te sigo gustando?

Rose: ¡Eros! (Sonrojada)

Eros: ¿Qué? Ya te dije que me gustas ¿No?

Rose: Eros por favor.

Logan: (Despertándose) ¿Rose? ¿Estoy en el cielo?

Rose: (Se voltea) Logan (suspira) No,… (corre hacia el).

Logan: ¿Y el helicóptero? ¿Lo aterrizaste?

Rose: (Mira sus pies y se muerde el labio) No se manejar un helicóptero así que salte contigo y llegamos aquí.

Logan: ¿Y el helicóptero?

Eros: En algún lugar del fondo del océano.

Logan: ¿Quién es el?

Eros: ¿Me ves?

Logan: Pues si no estoy siego.

Eros: (Dirigiéndose a Rose) Que infantil, ¿Vera a Tooth o a Jack o a Santa también?

Rose: Cállate, te esta oyendo, mantén algo de respeto.

Eros: Si "princesa".

Rose: (Ignorando a Eros) Logan te presento a Cupido.

Eros: ¡Que soy Eros!

Logan: ¿Hablas de el de las flechas?

Rose: Si ese mismo.

Logan: Wow, ¿Y… funcionan?

Eros: ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres usar una en Rose?

Rose: (Le da un codazo a Eros).

Logan: (Se sonroja) Curiosidad.

Eros: Si, Rose, si ya lo sabes por que te molesta que hable así con el.

Rose: Lo asustas sí, Logan, perdona su imprudencia, para ser el más amoroso es un poco arrogante.

Eros: ¿Perdón?

Rose: Si ya lo sabes por que te molesta que lo diga.

Eros: Oye, eso yo lo dije primero.

Rose: Y yo lo dije después.

Eros: Claro.

Logan: El helicóptero, ¿Murió?

Eros: Los helicópteros no viven.

Rose: Eros ya basta. Si logan, murió.

Logan: Ouch, me va a salir caro…

Rose: Te prometo que te lo compensare.

Eros: ¿Cómo? ¿Con un delicioso beso?

Rose: Eros.

Eros: ¿Cómo el que nunca me diste?

Rose: Solo era un niña.

Logan: ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

Eros: Si (Al mismo tiempo que Rose)

Rose: No (Al mismo tiempo que Eros)

Logan: ¿Eh?

Rose: ¡Eros!

Eros: ¿Qué?

Rose: ¡Ah!

Logan: ¿Cómo regresaremos a casa?

Eros: ¿Quieren ir en mi vote?

Rose: ¡No es verdad!, ¿Lo compraste?

Eros: Bueno es que te gusto.

De pronto de los arboles salió un joven

AlexNature: Rose, Hopeless regreso.

Rose: (Pone cara de angustia y miedo).


End file.
